Law's Brigade Newspaper Issue 3
Chouette rayée .. Barred Owl...jpg Coyote.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-06 12-30-52.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-06 13-56-44.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-06 15-17-05.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-06 15-20-43.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-06 21-38-23.jpg November 6, 2011 Table Of Content's *Headlines *Adoption Corner *Brigadier Of The Day *Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day *New Brigadier's *Devil's Anvil 5 Day Forecast *Law Finally Level's *Law's Movie Review:Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides *Featured Blog Posts Of The Day Headlines Breaking News!!! Wizard:"This Just In Johnn Gold TImber's Has Just Trid To Kill Me While His Family Watching Him" Wizard:"He Knocked About 2 People Down" Wizard:"We have 1 person who saw it." Wizard:"Will You Tell It What You Saw?" Wizard:"When Johnny Gold Timber's Attacked People In Port Royal?" Will O' Shot:"Yes, I Tried To Stop Him." Wizard:"What did u see happening?" Will:"Law Breaking Fights." Wizard:"Ok What kind of law beaking Fights?" Will:"Jail,EITC" Wizard:"Hmmm, Do you know if his family is around here?" Will:"i cant promise they will be here for long." Wizard:"Okay so are they Here?" Will:"But i Know his most prized valuable is" Wizard:"Ok, thank you for shaing your info with us" will:"thats how i plan to get him, np". Will:"Money Now" Wizard Hands Will The Money. Will:"Wait" Will Throws Money Back. To be Continued... Wizard:"Are u in johnny gold timbers family miss?" Wizard pokes her with a stick. zoye the tough looks up with tired eyes Zoye the tough:"Nay" Wizard:"Dont Lie we are on the Air" Zoye:"was a friend in the old days but is enemy now" zoyes eyes look red. Wizard:"This is going on youtube. Ok" Zoye:"im not a liar wizard" Wizard:"Okay, Just Saying." Zoye lies down and looks at something. Wizard:"This Concludes Brigade Breaking New's" Zoye Passes Out Again". To Be Continued... Addoption Corner Today At The Adoption Corner We Have The Followin Animal's Up 4 Adoption. *Coyote = Free *Badger = Free *Bloodbat = Free *Barred Owl = Free Brigadier Of The Day The Brigadier Of The Day Today Is: *Miss Unforgettable Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day The Best Brigadier Outfit Of The Day Today Goes Too: *David Mcmartin New Brigadier's *Freebooter *& About 4 More... Devil's Anvil 5 Day Forecast The Following Is A 5 Day Forecast For Devil's Anvil: *Monday = Rainstorm *Tuesday = Sunny *Wednesday = Sunny/Cloudy *Thursday = Sunny *Friday = Thunderstorm Law Finally Level's Law Finally Level's Up Today To Notorety Level 30, Doll Level 7, Doll Level 8, Cannon Level 12, Potion's Level 13, Dagger Level 23 & Dagger Level 24 & Sword Level 25. He Now Has 2 Story Quests too Complete & Also Has To Unlock His Staff! Law's Movie Review: Pirates Of The Carribean On Stranger Tides Today Lawrence Reviewed Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides, Lawrence:"I Highly Recommend You Watch This Movie". Note: You Must Watch the other 3 in order before watcing thiotherwise it will make NO SENSE WHATSOEVER! Featured Blog Posts Of The Day #DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!?!?!?!?!?? ~ By WIZARD375 #Future Stuff ~ By Chris The Cat Lover #Weird Stuff Yesterday ~ By WIZAD35 Category:Newspaper's Category:Archived Category:Event's Category:Brigade Co. Product's